


Ask Her Out Already

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Drama, Nervousness, One Shot, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ron's POV-one shot-Ron trying to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball, will he succeed?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ron's Chessboard Fest 2021





	Ask Her Out Already

It was quiet in the court yard. Of course it's because everyone was asleep. Ron was in a bitter mood for no one really understood him. Harry maybe, but he was always caught up whenever He – Was – Who – Not – Be Named was out to get him. The tournament…. He sighed as he was sitting on the bench even though it was cold outside. _How was he going to ask her?_ He thought then heard someone sneak up behind him.

“What…are…you…doing out here in the middle of the night?” Asked a familiar voice.

Ron’s eyes went wide and turned around. “I couldn’t sleep.” He mumbled.

Professor Snape raised his right eyebrow and crossed his arms. “10 points from Gyffindor…Just go before I dock more points from Gyffindor.” He snapped.

“Someone’s cranky…” Ron muttered as he left.

As Ron got in the Gryffindor common room he heard someone talking. He looked confused, “Hello?” He said then jumped when he saw his best friend near the fireplace. He rubbed his forehead. “What are you doing up still?”

Harry raised his right eyebrow. “I should ask you the same.”

“Whatever,” Ron mumbled then rushed up the boys dorm. They were having a fight, but the reason for the fight he couldn’t remember anymore.

0o0o

The next morning, breakfast was the same. He was with Hermione and Ginny, however Harry was nowhere to be found.

“Still fighting?” Ginny asked with her usual glare.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah.” He said while stuffing his face with food. He felt Hermione staring at him. He couldn’t stand it, “Excuse me.” He just left his plate there and left. 

0o0o

It was potions class and Professor Snape was in a bitter mood. He hoped that it didn’t have anything to do with him being in the court yard in the middle of the night. He was sitting in his usual spot next to Hermione. All of a sudden he got a whiff of her perfume, he bit his lip.

He wasn’t really paying attention to the lesson, he couldn’t care less. His goal was to ask her out to the Yule Ball. _But how?_ The class had felt like it dragged out, but when it finally ended. He felt nervous all of a sudden.

Ron kept on staring at Hermione, but once she notices he looks back to the book.

0o0o

“Honestly, Ron just ask her,” Ginny said rolling her eyes.

They were sitting in the great hall eating breakfast. Harry was nowhere to be scene of course, but where was Hermione? Ron scanned the room then turned his head to look at his sister.

“It’s not that easy, you know.” He said as he was playing with his food. He wasn’t hungry this morning which was unusual for him and Ginny did in fact notice that.

“Look, it’s not like it's doing any good for you.” She said then nudged him.

“What if it doesn’t work out? Will we stay as friends? Or will we split up?” He asked then picked up his fork with food, but the food fell back on his plate.

“You’re daft..” She hissed at him. “And hopeless.” She got up then left him by himself.

Ron dropped his fork on his plate as he followed his gaze towards where Ginny left.

When he spotted Hermione, he got up then rushed towards her.

“Hey, Ron.” Hermione said then noticed that he looked anxious about something. She raised her right eyebrow. “You okay?”

Ron just stood there frozen in place while feeling nervous at the same time. He was thinking the words, but he couldn’t say it. 

Hermione sighed and started to walk when Ron grabbed her arm. “Wait… Please.” He said while looking desperate.

She looked down at her arm that Ron grabbed then back at Ron. When she nodded, it took all of Ron’s courage to grab her close and kiss her for the first time. He didn’t realize where he was then until he heard clapping after their kiss had ended. He blushed then gently let go of her.

Hermione looked at Ron as if she was searching for something then grabbed his shirt and kissed him back.

Ron couldn’t care less in that moment where he was, because in that moment, he was living in utter bliss. _Screw living risky._ He thought. _Wait did I forget to ask her to the ball?_ Breathing heavily, he let go and placed his forehead against hers.

“That was…” He was about to say, but he had no words to describe it.

“Brilliant…”Hermione said.

Ron felt her face grow warm then embraced her tightly.

Going back to reality, he let her go then looked at her with a wide grin. “Can we go talk somewhere privately?” He asked.

She nodded.

0o0o

“I look like my Great Aunt!” Ron explained. “I can’t go dressed like this in front of Hermione. She’ll laugh at me.” He said with a frantic tone. He glanced at his best friend. “But-but, why are you looking like that?!”

Harry shrugged.

“You better be nice to my sister, I’ll keep my eyes on you the entire time.” Ron glared at him.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Come on, we should keep them waiting.”

0o0o

Harry and Ron ended up waiting for their dates as they took forever. Ginny came down first wearing a long spaghetti strap blue dress.

Ron noticed that Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off her. “I’m warning you…” Ron whispered.

Then Ron saw her. She was a vision in the pink frilly dress. Finally, Ron held her hand and he kissed her cheek. “You look beautiful tonight.” He whispered in her ear; which made Hermione blush.

0o0o

In the Gryffindor common room, the girls went to bed for the night, but the boys wanted to relax near the fireplace and chat. 

“I think I’m in love with her.” They both said at the same time.

Ron’s eyes went wide once again that night. “You git!” He said then picked up a pillow from his chair and threw it at his best friend.

**THE END**


End file.
